Darren Shan's Apprentice
by Cattshire
Summary: A girl named Roma Purl is a new General in training, and her teacher is none other than the famous Darren Shan. But is Darren really ready for a student of his own? And is Roma ready for his crazy personality and mysterious ways?
1. Roma Purl

**Chapter one: Roma ****Purl  
**

"Come on dear, we're going to be late for dinner!" A burly man with brunette hair chided his daughter as they walked towards the dinner hall. The little girl's milky eyes looked blankly at her father, but her face was full of experiment.

"Daddy, are the Princes nice?" It was usual for the little girl to ask this question.

"Of course! Maybe you might be one of their apprentice one day!" The man looked down sadly and glanced at his sightless little daughter. _I doubt it... _The little girl smiled a toothy grin and squealed, "I'm gonna be an apprentices one day!" She paused and store at her father, though she could not see him, she could sense that he was there to her right, "I'm going to be a General like you, Daddy."

The big man let in a sharp intake of breath and felt tears pooling in his eyes.

_She can't..._Roma _is blind, they won't let her..._

He blinked the tears away and smiled at Roma, "You would be a great General."

_Quit lying to her...You know she won't ever be one. But try. Try for her mother to make her one. _A voice said to the man.

"Gavner!" a voice boomed the man's name.

Gavner Purl grinned and spread his arms, "What's up?"

"Nothing new."

Vancha March was a dirty, bad-mannered vampire prince. He wore purple animal skins that he rarely changed, and his hair was greasy, long and green. But he was respected and loved among the vampires of the mountain.

Roma felt him touch her shoulder, "This must be your daughter, I've heard so much about her!"

His smell hit Caroline like a freight train and she blanched, Vancha chuckled. The little girl made a face, "You smell like doggy."

"Roma!"

"Its OK. Where are you guys going?"

Gavner raised an eyebrow at the other big man, "Don't you know, there's a meeting."

As if something dawned on Vancha, he gasped, "Oh shit! I got to go!" He stroked Roma's hair and as quick as a flash he was gone.

Gavner grabbed the little girl's hand, "Its time we go too, we are late as well." He picked Roma up and started to run.

Roma placed her chin on her father's shoulder and closed her eyes, "Father, who was he?"

"A vampire prince."

"Oops."

"Yeah, oops."

_

* * *

_


	2. New Apprentice

_**Chapter Two: 15 years later**_

_**The new Apprentice**_

"Be strong, my little Roma."

Roma Purl gulped as she and her father walked towards a huge, purple dome. The grown woman could feel the energy pulsing through it to her own body.

She always wanted to know what it looked like, but she only saw darkness in her never seeing eyes. Tanya clutched onto her father's large arm for support as they got closer and closer.

_So I finally get to meet the rest of the princes. _The thought made her squirm . The only prince she met was Vancha March, since he was the only one who talked to her. She heard the others before too. Mika Ver Leth with his cruel, cold voice, Roma knew she didn't like him, Arrow with his strong, powerful voice, Paris Skyle with his calm, almost loving voice. And Daren Shan... Roma smiled as she thought of his beautiful, deep voice. She loved hearing him talk. Roma dreamed of him. Though she could not see in the real world, she could see in her dreams.

_Grass is green, the sky is blue. Darren Shan's eyes are dark green, his hair is midnight black, and his skin in the color of ivory. His lips are as soft as a kitten and as red as a rose..._

As the Purls got closer to the Hall of the Princes, Roma could feel its power. It hurt her.

"Father..."

She drew closer to the burly man and buried her head into his shoulder. "Father, I'm scared."

Gavner Purl looked at his daughter with fatherly eyes and drew her close as they walked, "Don't be scared. It'll be OK, trust me."

The two finally approached the Hall of the Princes, Roma whimpered as the pulsing of the dome goes through her body like a jet. There were two huge open doors in the middle of it. Her father led her through the doors and Tanya swore she heard a voice calling to her. She blinked her eyes and decided it was her imagination.

The two walked up a walkway towards five thrones. Around the walkway was rows and rows of seats, which were full of vampires. Sitting on the thrones was the five princes of Vampire Mountain, Paris Skyle, Arrow, Mika Ver Leth, Vancha March, and Darren Shan.

Roma could feel Darren as though she was touching him, she could smell his sweet scent.

The young vampire woman shut her eyes as she felt everyone's stare on her and her father. Her father led her to one of the front seats next to Larten Crepsley, a tall, orange haired man who was once Darren Shan's mentor and a good friend with her father.

"Hello, Gavner."

"Hi."

His handsome face looked at Roma, "How are you, my dear?"

Roma smiled politely, "I'm doing great, sir."

"Good, good. Gavner, such a fine daughter you raised, she's so beautiful" he paused, "I'm surprised." He teased as he elbowed Gavner. He growled playfully at him and shoved him roughly, causing Larten to knock over another vampire next to him. The vampire pushed him back and suddenly the whole seats of vampires were shoving and pushing. Someone ran into Roma and she punched them in the gut. She loved fighting as much as any other vampire does.

"Peace must be regained NOW!"

Standing up from his throne, an irate Mika Ver Leth yowled over the noise of the quarreling vampires. Roma seemed to shrink in her seat as she felt Mika's accusing eyes sweep towards her.

"OK Mika."

Roma's heart beat fast as she hears his voice. Darren Shan. He was wearing a robe like the other princes, looking handsome and dashing.

Mika swung his glaring eyes at the young prince, "I don't want any talk from you."

Darren just chuckled, "All right Mika." Standing up, Darren addressed the vampires, "We are here to name new apprentices today." The good looking prince raised his hands as applause erupted from the audience. Mika rolled his eyes.

Darren grinned and sat down with a plop.

"Peace."

Silence again was regained as an old vampire stood from one of the thrones. He was a good 900 years (yeah I changed the ages a little) He had a long, white beard and hair. His claws on his wrinkly hands were long and dull. But he still looked strong enough to lift an elephant.

"As Darren had said earlier, we are naming new to-be Generals, Vancha will now list the names of the apprentices and the teachers."

"Why me?" the green-haired man whined.

"Just do it, Vancha!" Mika hissed as he handed him a long list.

"I can't read."

"By the love of the gods, yes. You. CAN!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"VANCHA MARCH DO IT NOW!" Mika shouted and swung around to delivery a kick at Vancha's throne. The large prince yelped as his throne nearly fell sideways with him in it, luckily Arrow's was still there to hold it.

"OK!" Vancha scanned the list and opened his mouth to speak.

Everyone held their breath.

"First off, Jeremy Dias and Francois Calvin."

Someone groaned loudly as applause was heard all around.

"Crystal Henderson and Arra Sails."

Roma let out a sigh of relief.

_Thank the gods I didn't get Arra Sails! _

She felt bad for Crystal though, she was the only few friends she had in the mountain.

Other names were listed and Roma's heart fell about an inch anytime she didn't hear her name. Finally it came down to the last name and Roma lost all hope, she closed her eyes and felt tears run down her cheeks.

_Was I not good enough? Is it because I'm blind?_

"The last name for the apprentice and teacher are...DRUM-"

"Get on with it Vancha!" Mika snapped.

Vancha rolled his eyes and took the deep breath, "The last names are..."

Roma looked down as she felt her heart fall its last step of hope.

"Roma Purl and Prince Darren Shan."


	3. Darren Shan the Teacher

**Chapter three: Darren Shan; the Teacher, the Prince, and the Heartbreaker**

**(I know I got the names Roma and Tanya mixed up last time, sorry for that! T.-)**

It was night time and Roma laid her soft coffin, thinking over what had happened earlier today. She couldn't believe when Vancha said, "Roma Purl and Prince Darren Shan." Her Father was so proud that he started to cry tears of joy. Random vampires came up to kiss her and give her bear hugs. Yuck! She felt so stuffed that she ran away to have some peace.

_Am I really Darren's student?_

Sleep gripped Roma as her eyes droop slowly.

_Goodnight, __Roma__._...

Roma woke up that morning. She sensed someone in her room.

"'Sup, Father?"

Roma's burly father picked her up from her coffin, causing Roma to let out a girly screech, and swung her around. He buried his head into her hair, "Oh, my beautiful daughter, I'm so proud of you! I'm so..." he started to cry.

"Father..." Roma stroked his tear stained face.

"Your mother would be so proud."

The statement made Roma take a sharp breath. Her mother had died giving birth to her.

"She would be so happy for you, Roma...Before she died; she made me make a promise, a promise to help you become a General, no matter what."

"Oh Father..." She wrapped her arms around his strong neck, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Roma."

"Er, excuse me? I'm sorry I interrupted you, but Prince Darren wants to see you."

A skinny, pale vampire stood in Roma's doorway.

"Really?"

"Yes."

The vampire was knocked over by Roma and her father as they hurried out the door.

Gavner hurried his daughter down the halls towards the Hall of the Princes. When they got there, the doors were open. The two entered and Roma smelt Darren Shan. He was sitting on his throne, drumming his claws on the arms of the chair. He was the only Prince present.

"Sire?" Gavner said warily, "Did you need us?"

"Welcome, Gavner...Roma."

Darren's musical voice echoed around the Hall of Princes.

"Gavner, leave us."

"But-"

"Just do it, she'll be fine." There was an edge in his voice. Once Gavner left, Darren turned his gaze towards Roma.

"Roma, you would not make a good General. Not even a decent one."

"What?"

Darren had gotten up from his throne. Roma heard a growl and felt a breeze. Darren was right in front of her. "When we train, I will train you hard. To the ground! You hear? I will not hesitate to seriously hurt you."

"What? What!?" (LOL whataphobia)

"Idiot! **I WILL NOT HESITATE TO HURT YOU!**"

Roma's mouth fell open, "Wait, what?"

Darren let out a snarl, "Stop it!

"Stop what?"

"STOP SAYING 'WHAT'."

"What- I mean yes sire…but why would you want to hurt me?"

"You're blind and you're a female."

"What the hell sire, doesn't that give you a two reasons to be a little soft with me? That's not-

"Female vampires are no good and blind ones at that." Darren said in a matter-of-factly voice. "They deserve hard training."

"Oh my Gods! You were gentle with Haley Jenison!"

Darren smirked, "Yes, I was gentle with her, but she was super sexy, something you are not." he sniggered, "I enjoyed her very much. After training we would," he licked his luscious lips, his green eyes twinkling devilishly, "We would get jiggy with it."

Roma couldn't believe it, Darren Shan, the man of her dreams, was saying he wouldn't stop to kill her. AND he was saying he slept with one of Roma's worse enemies.

She backed up, "Y-you're a hypocrite. You said females deserve hard training. Look at what you did to Haley! She's as soft as a feather! She can't even kill a wild animal!"

"Watch it."

"Hypocrite."

"How dare you…"

"YOU HYPOCRITE!"

-SMACK!-


	4. Regret

**(I saw the Cirque Du Freak movie and they changed it ALOT. It kinda pissed me off =/ They made my Gavner-Poo ugly!! *sob**sniff*)**

Roma felt the red mark in the shape of a hand on her face. She chuckled bitterly to herself.

"That's what you get when you call people names." She didn't even see his hand coming,

_Of course I couldn't see it, I'm blind._

She was in her father's room. Gavner was infuriated when he saw the big red mark. Roma told him not to overreact about it and tried to calm down. But once the big man is angry, he'll rampage like a rhino.

Gavner came bustling in and murmuring to himself, "How dare him, that son of a bitch…"

"Father, what did you do?"

Gavner's nostrils flared like a bull's. "I swear to the gods, I could not get near him…"

"It wasn't him, Father." Roma said softly.

"Then who?" Her father turned his face and looked at her with big round eyes. When Roma sees him in her dreams, she thinks of him as handsome. When she touched his brunette hair, it felt so soft. He stood majestically in the dreams she had of him.

Like a mighty warrior.

"…No one, Father. Let's just drop it, please." Roma begged her father.

He growled but didn't say anything.

"Father, I…I don't think I can be someone's assistant."

Gavner was in shock, "What? But you always t-told me how you wanted to become a General, a-and h-h-how you wanted to be an assistant…"

"Father, I'm blind." She said tearfully, "What kind of vampire would I make if I try to save someone and I end up falling or something?" Though Roma could sense when something was in her way (kind of like Jaypaw from Warriors =^.^=), she never told her father that.

"How can you say that? Oh Roma," He father stepped towards her and placed a large hand on her shoulder, "Roma, if you try, you could do whatever you want."

Roma snorted, "Yeah right."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Roma stop."

"Why? You know I'm never going to be a General. Never."

Gavner flinched at this and lowered his eyes. "Roma..."

"I'M BLIND. A BLIND vampire can never save the day. A BLIND vampire can never survive. A BLIND..." Roma buried her face in her hands and started to sob. "I-I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

With that Roma went to her room.

* * *

Roma woke up that morning feeling angry and tired. She stretched her arms over her head as she gets up.

"My Gods, I'm so freakin' tired today."

Something fluttered past her head and she narrowed her eyes, "Stupid bats."

Roma shook her head and walked out of her room. She remembered what happened yesterday with Darren Shan. How she called him a hypocrite and he smacked her...Good ol' times, huh? Roma felt her cheek and winced. It still hurt.

Roma walked down caverns of halls towards the Hall of Princes.

_Training today. How does that feel, Roma? Going to get smacked again?_

A little voice nagged in Roma's mind.

"Hi Roma."

Roma turned around and standing there was Crystal Henderson.

Crystal was a pretty woman, full of spirit and happiness. She was liked by many of vampire men.

"Hi Crystal."

"How was your training yesterday?"

Roma gulped, she didn't want to tell anyone about the 'Darren incident.'

"Fine. How about you?"

Crystal grimaced, "That Arra Sails is a brutal woman."

"Gods I feel bad for you."

"You're lucky! You get a hot, sexy vampire teacher, and he's a PRINCE. Can you believe that?"

_Sure it is. _Roma thought bitterly.

"Hey, I gotta go, OK? See you later."

The two women said their good byes and headed their own ways.

Roma finally came to the Halls of Princes. She felt a rush of energy run through her body. Only one door was open this time. Roma felt her way through the door, "Sire?"

Someone shifted and Roma heard footsteps coming towards her, "Roma..." A deep voice rumbled. Darren came up to her and gently touched the red mark on her cheek. Roma winced and moved away.

"Roma, I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Why should I believe that? You didn't hold back yesterday."

Darren made a frustrated sound and Roma could tell he was trying to hold himself from smacking her again.

"I know what I said and did was wrong-"

"You think?"

"Roma!" Darren hissed, "The first lesson, don't cut your teacher off!"

Roma was silenced by the statement.

Darren sighed, "I'm sorry, I really am. All the things I said yesterday, you know...about hurting you...I didn't mean it. I..."

"You what?" Roma stepped closer to him, only for him to step back.

"Nothing, just nothing." Darren cast his eyes down, wanting to avoid Roma's sightless eyes.

"Oh sire..." Roma wrapped her arms around Darren's muscular waist. His jaw stiffened and his breathing was suddenly irregular. He was trying not to lose it. The presence of the beautiful vampire was enough, but her touching him...

No, he didn't like her. He wanted nothing to do with her.

"Roma, let go of me."

"Urk! Hey!" Roma grunted as Darren pushed her away. He turned away from her.

"Another lesson, don't touch your teacher." With that he was gone. Roma stood there with mouth agape.

"Hypocrite..."

* * *

**Chapter finally done! Chapter finally done! Time to celebrate!! YAY! I known you've guys been waiting, but I think my writing powers are back! Yippee! Hugs andkisses from my fans! Love you all!  
~XCattshire**


	5. Have a Nice Trip Daddy

Hai there! I'm writing stories again, finally! Anyway, chapter 5! Enjoy!

Roma sulked back to her room as she thought of Darren. What was his problem? How come every single guy she likes end up hating on her? As she headed towards her room, Roma heard someone yell and fall. By the sound of the heavy 'thud' and skidding sound, it was a crash and burn. It was probably a stupid, clumsy young adult male.

She let out a little giggle.

She felt the man's anger like a furnace, "Whatcha laughin' at, bitch?"

Roma stopped giggling, "No, I'm not laughing at you. Sorry." she grimaced and started to walk away again. But she was suddenly stopped by a firm grasp on her arm as the man yanked her towards him. His long, slender fingers brushed against Roma's lip. She could smell beer on him.

"You're drunk."

The man ignored her as he pulled her closer to him. Roma struggled but his grip was too tight.

"Let me go."

The man chuckled, "I don't think so."

He reached inside her jeans, touching her privates, Roma growled/moaned. She hated herself for doing it. She heard him lick his lips, "Gods...I always wanted to jump ya' bones..."

Roma slung around with sudden strength and raked his face with her claws. The man let out a almighty yowl as he shoved Roma to the ground. She could smell his blood, the smell coming fast and strong...and delicious...

_Dammit Roma! Control yourself!_

"I'm gonna kill ya, ya little whore!" Roma felt a heavy weight land on her, driving the air out of her lungs. She kicked out wildly, hoping to get the man off her. She struck gold. She kicked him in the crotch, making the man scream and screech with pain. Roma felt a sudden surge of anger. Getting up, she walked towards the man, who was rolling on the ground, and kicked him, hard. She kicking and kicking...wanting to rip out his throat...to make him pay.

People started to gather around, staring at her like she totally lost it.

"ROMA!" A loud voice shouted. Roma stopped attacking and feared for the worse on who the speaker was. Darren Shan.

She suddenly felt weak and small. Embarrassed too, "S-sire..."

"Ya' crazy...She's crazy!" The man that Roma just attacked stammered, trying to get away from her.

Darren was glaring at Roma, "Someone help the poor man, now," He growled as Roma heard him come towards her. She could hear nothing else but the rapid, hatred fueled heart in his broad chest. Roma lowered her head in shame. How could she let this happen? She knew she always had a violent side, but she thought she could control it.

"Everyone, leave now." Darren commanded as he stopped in front of Roma. When the crowd started to part, Roma felt the shame rise in her even more. She looked away from where she felt the prince standing.

There was a moment of deathly silence as the two stood only a foot away from each other, "Roma, how could you? How could you attack a comrade?"

"He tried to-"

"I don't care on what he 'tried' to do to you! As what I see, you're not hurt, he's the one that was!" Her superior shouted at her, his anger almost suffocating Roma. She swallowed back fear and forced the tears that wanted to come out back.

"B-but sire, he touched me, what else was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, scream, run, or do whatever you girls are good at, not ATTACKING someone," Darren shook his head. Roma was looking at him with big sightless eyes. There was sadness and disappointment in them.

Darren turned around to walk away.

"If I'm to become a General, aren't I supposed to defend myself? I don't wanna be a coward and run away," the vampire woman said softly. Darren stopped and looked back at her. He was quite surprised Roma spoke up like that.

He snorted, "Like you would become one, anyway."

"B-but..." Roma paused, swallowing the hurt she felt at his remark, "But weren't you a boy when you became a prince? And you skipped being a General?" she seemed to look around the stony chamber they were in, like she could see.

"Yes, I was a young boy when I became a prince, and I also did skip becoming a General, what does it matter?"

"If you were a boy when you became prince, how come I can't be a General?"

Darren blinked, why can't she just realize she can not become one? "You're blind."

Roma gaped at him as he continued to speak, "I will see you in the morning, Roma."

With that he walked down the hall and disappeared.

* * *

Weeks past when Roma and Prince Darren started to train together. It was winter time. Outside the mountain it was snowing, covering the ground with a blanket of white. The two always trained outside, much to Roma's horror.

Each time Darren didn't hesitate to attack her at full force, which she was expected to dodge, usually failing and ending up with deeps scars or nasty bruises. But she was getting stronger, better, more skilled. The training also helped her senses get stronger. She didn't need eyes, she had her sense of smell, hearing, and touch.

But afterward, Roma felt so tired that she could barely stand, she needed her father to help her to her room.

"How was training today, Roma?"

Roma was eating at a long table next to a random vampire and her father in the kitchen hall, "It was fine, Father." she lied as she dug her spoon around the bat broth she was eating.

"Fine?" Gavner sat closer to his daughter, adding the warmth that Roma's fur coat already gave her. She nuzzled his shoulder, "Yes Father, it was fine, stop fretting," she smiled up at him, "Want the rest of my soup?"

"Yes, please." Roma felt the bowl being removed from her hands, feeling her father's large hands brush against her wrist, "Roma, I'm going to New York for a mission tomorrow."

"NEW YORK?! You mean New York the city, right?"

Gavner sighed, "Roma, what else would I mean?"

"But that's in America! And we live in-"

"Alaska, I know, my lass," (I'm just guessing were Vampire Mountain is)

"Why are you going?" Roma asked quietly.

"I'm going because there were reports of vampaneze activity and killings there, me and a group of others are going to check it out."

"But won't they be gone by the time you get there?"

"I'm pretty sure they won't."

"But what if they are?"

"I'm sure they won't."

The two were silent for a moment, Roma broke the uneasy silence, "How long will you be gone, Father?"

Gavner looked down, "It will probably take us two weeks to get out of the territory, plus if we flit, that would take us a few hours. And we'll be staying in New York for..." Gavner paused. "four to six months."

"What? Father..." Roma has never been separated from her father for more than one week, and him suddenly leaving for months...she didn't know what to say, really. Gavner said no more as he ate in silence.

* * *

Roma buried her head in her father's heavy leather coat, breathing in his scent as tears streamed down her cheeks as he held her close.

Today was the day when Gavner and a group of other vampires were leaving the mountain for months.

"Father..."

Gavner stroked her head and nuzzled his nose into it, wanting to remember her scent, too, "Oh my little lassy, I will miss you so much. I...I never left you for this long since the day your mother died..."

Roma tried swallowing back the tears that came unmercifully out, but it was hard, "Oh Father...I'm gonna miss you too."

"See you later, Roma, and be a good girl." Gavner let go to Roma as she stood crying as he joined the group of vampires gathered next to the giant gate that led to the outside. The rest of the vampires finished their goodbyes to their friends and family.

Roma felt a rush of cold wind as the gate was opened and her father and others went out into the cruel, big world for months on end.

* * *

Oi! Please review and thank you for reading!

X~Cattshire


	6. Angst

It has only been a week since her father left, and Roma already wished him back. She's been hanging out in her room more often than she should, only coming out to go to the bathroom and shower, to eat, and to train with Darren.

Roma rolled her eyes and shifted on her couch, only to let out a painful sob as she lay on her bandaged wound. She flew out the couch and lifted her shirt, seeing if it was bleeding again. To her satisfaction it wasn't. Yesterday when she was training with Darren, he caught her side with his sword and it buried deep into the flesh, not fatal, but enough for Roma to collapse. She knew he did it on purpose, but when people asked when they went back inside the mountain, she told them it was an accident.

Roma snorted. Since her father left, things have gotten worse with the youngest prince. He treated like the dirt on the ground. But to the curtsy of God, she still loved him, maybe even more than she did before.

Roma thought this over as she suddenly had an urge to take a shower. The thought made her shiver and smile. Yes, a cold shower would make her feel better.

Gathering up a towel and clothes that were on the floor, Roma hopped out of her room and into the halls. They were bustling with other vampires, most of them saying "hello" or patting her back as they passed her. She could feel their sympathy like it were another person.

_I don't need their pity._ Roma thought bitterly as she trudged down the halls, straining her ears for the familiar noise of the waterfall. When she found it, she picked up into a jog and turned left. There were only a couple of people down this hallway, Roma thanked her lucky stars. She broke down into a walk then turned left again, welcomed by cool air and a light spray of water.

Roma smiled to herself. Taking careful steps forward, making sure not to slip on the wet ground. When she came to the edge of the waterfall pool, she unclothed herself, flinging her clothes to who-knows-where and placed her extra clothes on a rock. Roma grimaced as the cold air gripped her body like a claw.

"Here goes nothing..." counting to three, Roma held her breath and jumped. Before she knew it, bone-chilling water engulfed around her and seemed to choke her. Swimming to the surface, Roma resurfaced, letting out a gasp for breath. The water came up to her waist.

"Brrr...It's so cold!" she shouted, her world suddenly more clear, her senses doubled. That's what she loved about the waterfall pool, it makes her forget about the bad stuff that happens. Roma dipped her head under the water, staying under as long as she could.

When she came up, footsteps could be heard.

Roma sniffed the air and hid behind one of the tall, wide rocks that was jutting out the water. She grimaced. _I hope it isn't..._

Someone started to sing, barely audible above the roar of the waterfall.

_Darren._

The vampire prince started to take his robes off as he approached the pool, much to Roma's embarrassment. When he stripped off the last bit of his clothes, Roma blushed madly.

_Urk! Sire completely naked? I don't think I could handle it!_

There was a splash and a yelp, "Cold, cold, cold! Oh my Gods, cold!" Roma heard her teacher screech.

_What am I to do now? I cant go anywhere without him seeing me...do I have to wait till he's out of the shower and gone?_

Squeezing herself even more between the wall and rock, Roma hoped she wouldn't get caught.

_**I actually think you'd like that.** _A taunting voice mocked at the back of her head, making her wince, "Go away."

_**Aw, c'mon, let's not be rude...I'm just saying what's on your mind, YOU want a piece of the prince, don't you? And by the size of him, you REALLY want him.**_ The voice sneered, **_You wanna suck his-_**

"Shut up!" Roma shouted. The splashing on the other side of the rock suddenly stopped, Roma could feel the vibrations in the air as her sire's muscles clench. By the intensity of them, Roma knew Darren was surprised and annoyed. Roma heard him curse.

"God dammit!" Darren yelled, "who's there?"

The voice laughed before disappearing back into Roma's head. She let out a quiet snarl, right now she _really _hated the voice. Its been haunting her since her father left home, probably because she talked to know one anymore, maybe she was crazy. Roma thought not.

"Who's there? I swear to the gods-"

"It's me, sire."

_Better than him finding me and getting clawed..._

Bringing the will to reveal herself, jumping out and bumping into another rock, "Ow."

There was a loud gasp, Darren's shock and anger coming off him like a wave, "R-Roma?" She heard him suddenly plunge himself into the water, embarrassment mingling with the shock and hatred. It made Roma grimace and whimper.

_Like I can see him, anyway..._

"What the hell are you doing here?" Darren snarled as he composed himself.

"Er, taking a shower? Is there something wrong with that?"

"Don't sass talk me! I was just asking you why you were here! Apologize right now!" Roma's sire growled, and started mumbling to himself.

"Sorry sire." Roma heard him grunt and run his fingers through his hair, "Sire, how is it my fault I was in the shower at the same time you were?"

"It is your fault because..." Darren paused, "because..." he stopped and looked up at her breast, like he just noticed them. Roma felt where he was staring like a hot ray of the sun. Now it was her turn to plunge herself into the water.

"S-sire...? W-where you just staring at my...?"

Darren's mouth popped open, "N-n-n-...I mean yeah..." he stuttering, covering his mouth a little too late. He looked at Roma with a grimace, his eyes bigger than usual.

Roma gasped, "S-s-sire..." she gulped and shook her head, feeling tears well up in her eyes, "I'm leaving now. I just came here for a shower, thank you very much." Groping for the side of the pool, Roma lifted herself out, stubbing her toe in the process. She cursed as she grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her.

"W-wait, Roma!" Darren yelled, "I'm sorry!"

Roma looked around at him, then turned away, "Have a nice rest of the morning, sire."

* * *

**A/N: Blah, finally done with this chapter...its hard having a freaking writer's block, really, sincerely, it is...**  
**Well, thanks for reading and have a happy New Year, oh, and review, too!  
X~Cattshire**


	7. Dreams

**R&R**  
~~~~

R_unning through a forest, Roma gasped for breath as trees sped past her in a blur._

"_I have…to escape…from-"_

_Tripping over a rock, Roma fell hard on the ground._

_Something growled as a dark shadow loomed over her. She looked up at it with fearful eyes._

"_No…"_

_The shadow lunged towards her, stretching out its long, shadowy claws._

"_Noooo!"_

Roma jerked awake, covered in sweat, blind once more. Her body shaking, Roma sat up from her couch, grabbing her covers and swiping the sweat from her forehead.

It was still night, Roma knew by how the air was colder than usually. She was pretty sure she didn't want to fall asleep again. She drew her knees against her breast, trembling, not because of the cold, but because of the fear that something was watching her.

Roma's heart beat fast as she remembers her horrifying nightmare.

"Don't be such a big baby," she whispered, "It was just…" she gulped, "a dream…"

Roma shook her head, it felt so real. Like the shadow was actually chasing her and slicing her apart.

"I wish Father was still here…" Roma murmured as she lay back down on her couch, still having no desire to go back to sleep.

* * *

Darren paced around his room, growling loudly to himself.

"Damn it, Damn it!"

With a sudden rush of pure anger, the young prince lashed out with his lethal claws, cutting five deep lines into the stone wall.

Roma has been dodging him for three days already, only coming near him when they had training.

"Of course you had to look at her boobs and ruin her trust for you, you son of a bitch, that's not the way-"

"Sire?" a soft voice sounded at his door.

"Roma?"

Standing there was Roma, looking unsure of herself. Shame drove away Darren's anger.

"Roma…"

The vampire woman shifted from foot to foot, trying to find something to say to her teacher. Darren just stood there, not looking at Roma, seeming suddenly interested in his feet. This girl made him feel so weak and nervous.

He lifted his head to see Roma take a small step forward, then another, and then stop. She let out a sigh, "Sire, we need to talk."

Darren gulped and nodded, he knew this was coming, "Yes, we need to."

Roma sighed again, "What happened a few days ago…"

"Hey, you know I didn't mean too. That's why when you're naked you should cover yourself up." He said, adding "or at least don't thrust your boobs in people's faces."

Roma acted like she didn't hear.

"Oh, how is my fault men obsess over breast?" she spat, her milky eyes narrowing.

"I didn't say it was your fault!" said Darren, taken aback, "I just said that you shouldn't be so showy with your tits!"

Roma tossed up her hands, "Showy!? How the hell am I _showy_? It was your fault you were looking at them in the first place!" she knew she shouldn't be arguing with the young prince, but she couldn't help it.

"Well, it's hard not to stare-"

"It's not _hard_, sire."

"How would you know? You can't see!" Darren snapped, not liking where this conversation was turning. Seeing the hurt on Roma's face, he regretted what he said, "Roma, I didn't mean to…"

"Yes you did, you always say that all the time. Just because I can't see doesn't mean I don't know sexual desires of men and women, sire."

"I…"

"Sire, why can't you like me for who I am? I can't help the way I'm made, neither can you. Why don't you want to be my friend? Or a least get along with me?" Roma blinked away frustrated tears, glaring at her teacher.

Darren had nothing to say. He bit his lip and looked down again. Never in his long years had Darren been riddled speechless by a woman.

"What's wrong with me?"

There was a moment of silence, then Darren broke it, "Roma, there is nothing wrong with you. I just never had a…apprentice before…I always expected my first to be, you know, a boy." He admitted honestly, a grimace on his handsome face.

Roma snorted, "So is being a girl a problem?"

Darren let out a frustrated growl, "No, Roma..."

"Are you saying that blind girl students shouldn't get a chance to shine?"

He didn't say anything. Roma's eyes fell and the tears came again, "So that's it, huh? A stupid male thing that says that they are always going to be better and women don't deserve anything good, right?"

Darren gritted his teeth, glaring at her with menacing green eyes "Get out of here Roma."

Roma felt her shoulders slump and a lump form in her throat, "Fine." she turned around and left Darren's room with tears coursing down her cheeks.

**A/N: Aww, poor Roma, I feel bad for her (though I was the one who wrote her heartbreak...)  
Anyway, review!**


	8. Hatred for One Brethren

Cattshire: I decided to no longer have my Author Notes or any words in my story in bold, since its quite annoying, even for me... I think

Wow, I forgot to put a disclaimer in this story, didn't I?  
Disclaimer: Most of these characters are owned by Darren Shan, as in they do not belong to me.

Claimer: Roma Purl, Haley and Jayden are mine.

* * *

It was oddly quiet in the dining hall as Roma silently ate her bat broth. Only a few people sat at her table. She felt terribly alone without her father sitting next to her.

Letting out a long sigh, Roma sat up from the table and walked out the door. On her way out, someone walked into her, "Watch it, whore," they snapped as they blocked her way. Roma knew that voice anywhere.

"Excuse me, Haley, but did you say something?"

The black haired vampire woman sneered at Roma, "You heard me."

Roma sized her up, "It seems like I didn't hear you. Repeat what you said, or are you too chicken?" Roma was a good head shorter than Haley, but she thought she had a better chance to beat her.

Haley let a huff of breath, "I have no time for this, you blind-" before she knew it, Roma's fist collided with her nose, sending her tumbling down to the floors with a yelp.

"How dare you call me that?!" Roma grabbed the collar of Haley's shirt and shook her.

"Oh, I have every right to call you a one, you've been doing it with _my _boyfriend." Haley earned another violent shake as Roma grabbed her neck, blood flying out of her nose in the process.

"What?" It was preposterous, the way Haley sounding so sure of herself that Roma had been sleeping with Darren, "You're the one who's been jumping his bones since I was a little kid. I should be the one who's calling you that 'word'." Roma growled as she tightened her grip on her neck.

"Roma...let go..." The woman beneath her whimpered as she gasped for breath.

"I don't wanna let you go." Roma said simply. Her arch enemy looked at her with fearful eyes as Roma's claws dug deeper into her neck, "Besides, with you gone, it'll get rid of some of the filth in this mountain." Yanking her hand away from Haley's neck, she raised it above her head, ready to strike the woman down.

"Roma...?" an agonizingly familiar voice sounded behind her. Roma slowly turned her head and standing there was Darren and a group of about three other vampires. The young prince looked at Haley then at Roma with shock, "What the hell did you do?"

Roma's mouth opened but only a squeak came out. She grimaced at Haley. Though she could not see her, Roma knew she was a mess, blood all over her face and hair and dripping down to her shirt.

Suddenly Roma felt a light breeze and someone grabbed her roughly, pinning her against the wall, "Why would you do this?" Darren hissed in her ear, sending chills down her spine. She tried to struggle out of his grip, but he was too strong.

"Why?" Darren's voice suddenly a high pitched squeak, which surprised Roma.

_Does he really care for her that much?_

The fact made Roma angry, "Why did I do it? Because she deserved it."

"That's not an answer!" Darren shoved her into the wall harder until she heard bones crack.

"You're hurting me, sire..." Roma gasped in pain as Darren pushed her one more time then let her fall to the ground.

"_I hate you_," he hissed at her. He then turned away from and her and walked towards where the two vampires were standing, telling them to take Haley to the hospital wing. The other one he told to escort Roma to her room.

"Sire, I don't think I-"

"Do it now!" Darren snapped at the hapless blond haired vampire as he followed the others holding Haley. When he was gone, Roma got up with shaky legs. She started to walk down the hall towards her room, still repeating on what Darren said to her. Feeling as though her heart broke in two.

_I hate you._

_I hate you._

_I hate you.  
_

"Aren't I supposed to escort you?"

Roma didn't say anything. The man was deciding whether to follow her or not. Finally he went with following her to her room.

The man walked behind Roma, fearful she would strike him, or worse, kick him in his sensitive spot.

"I'm not going to hurt you," she paused, "What's your name?"

"Um, Jayden Teiloff."

"Jayden, that's a nice name."

"Er, thanks..."

Roma could tell the man wasn't used to talking to girls, since there was only a few in Vampire Mountain. Slowing down, Roma walked next to Jayden, placing her hand hesitantly on his arm. He flinched but didn't jerk it away as she felt his arm. To Roma's surprise, Jayden had strong muscles rippling beneath the skin. She moved her hands up to his face, feeling his square jaw and his soft, blond hair.

Jayden moved away, "What are you doing?"

"I cant see, I at least want to get an idea on what you look like." Roma felt hurt by the tone in his voice, like he was scared of her.

'_Of course he's scared of you, you just beat up someone.' _The Voice said inside her head. Roma blinked and didn't say or think anything back, choosing to ignore it. Tears dared to push their way through her eyes as she thought bitterly how lots of people were afraid of her now. Since her father left, Roma went into a dark mood and would snap at anyone who tried to talk to her, or hit them when they teased her.

She wanted to cry, but it would make her seem like a baby.

She sighed, sniffling and turned her face away from Jayden, feeling ashamed of herself on what she did to Haley. For once she felt bad for her.

When they came to her room, Roma turned to face Jayden, her eyes wide. He was surprised on how it seemed she was actually looking at him.

"Do...you need something?" He asked.

"Can you...never mind," Roma felt herself getting hot.

Jayden eyed her, "OK?"

Roma sighed, "Well, thanks for "escorting" me to my room. Goodnight, I guess."

Jayden felt bad for the blind vampire woman. She looked so lonely, so huggable... he frowned and shook his head, "Goodnight, Roma." with that he turned around and walked away, looking back to see Roma looking after him with tear filled eyes.

* * *

Cattshire: Well...chapter 8 finally done. Sorry I haven't wrote in a long time, its been very busy at school. I'm sorry if you didn't like this chapter, as I didn't really like it. I was venting, so I guess you can call it vent-writing :/

R&R?


	9. Snowy Day

It was snowing outside the mountain, and cold, very cold.

Roma shivered in her coat as she followed Darren through the forest that surrounded the mountain. It was getting dark and night creatures were just starting to come out, crying their nightly cries.

Darren hasn't talked to her since the incident with Haley, well, maybe once or twice, and to tell her to come with him outside. When she asked, he ignored and didn't look at her. It made Roma quite angry, with him and herself.

Snow crunched under Roma's combat boots and she felt the soft, white flakes rest on her hair and melt. Roma loved the forest. With its sounds, it's smells, the creatures that lived in it. It was so much better than being inside the mountain with _people_.

Roma snorted.

"What was that?" Darren looked back at her, glaring through his black bangs that hung over his green eyes, "Was that you?"

"Yes."

"Yes 'what'?"

Roma growled inwardly, "Yes, sire."

The young prince rolled his eyes as he store back in front of him, walking a little faster. Roma stuck her tongue out at him and scrunched up her cute nose.

'_How _mature_,' _The Voice sneered inside her head, '_You're not a little girl anymore.'_

Roma growled.

Suddenly Darren stopped and she ran right into him, "Watch it!" He hissed, pushing her away.

"Well, how 'bout you tell me you're stopping before I ran into you?" Roma snapped,

"Shh!" Darren held a finger to his mouth, "Do you hear that?"

"What?"

Then Roma heard it, a faint noise in the howling wind as it swept by her ears.

"Wolves!" Roma exclaimed happily. Never in her life have she ever been close to a wolf before, since she was never really able to go outside.

Darren store at her, seeing the expression of happiness that made her face light up, made his heart swell with some unknown emotion.

Roma almost hopped with excitement, "Omygod I can hear them coming, I can hear them coming!" Darren scowled at her.

Something big and dark came out of the dense trees, then another, then more. Standing in front of Roma was a pack of six wolves. Roma drank in their scent, wanting to remember their wild smell.

"Hello, old friends." Darren smiled; the wolves seemed to nod and bow with respect.

One she wolf, a mottled colored one with a scar on her muzzle, came up to sniff Roma. The vampire woman's eyes went wide as the small wolf licked her hand and nuzzled into them.

The rest of the wolves joined her, licking and letting the two vampires pet them. A large, black wolf came up to Darren and licked his face as a wolf cub seemed quite content in the prince's arms.

Roma rubbed a gray wolf behind the ears as the mottled colored she wolf stood by her.

"I'll name you…" Roma thought for a second, "Dapple." She said to the she wolf and turned to the gray male, "And I'll name you Stud."

Darren scoffed, "Dapple, what a dumb name," realizing that he had named a wolf 'Rudi' long ago, he took back what he said. He just earned a glare from Roma.

"It's good for her because of her fur."

"W-what? How do you know what color she is if you're _blind_?" Darren's eyes were wide. How could someone who couldn't see know what color a wolf was?

Roma shrugged, "I just do," she didn't want to explain it to him. She knew what color Dapple was because when she touched living things she got a brief image in her head on how they look.

Dapple wagged her tail and Stud barked.

---

When the wolves left, Roma felt a little empty as the two vampires continued to walk on. It felt like a piece of her was bitten off when the wolves had to leave.

'_Suck it up.'_

Roma gritted her teeth; of course the Voice had something rude to say when she's sad. Darren seemed to not want anything to do with her when she said she knew what color Dapple was.

_Maybe that was a dumb choice._

Roma shook her head. She didn't really want to brood about it right now, what she wanted to know was where Darren was taking her.

"Sire, where are we going?"

He didn't answer.

"Tell me!" Roma demanded, not able to keep the impatience out of her voice.

The young prince spun around with a growl. Roma flinched and closed her eyes, thinking he was going to smack her, or worse. The hit didn't come. Instead a wave of mental anger was almost enough to knock her off her feet.

"How dare you say that to me?" it came out as a quick hiss, "I am your teacher, god dammit Roma!" Darren's voice rose with each word, "You don't tell me to do anything!"

He continued to yell until the veins in his eyes showed and one in his head bulged. His face was a bright red. Roma flinched when his voice became high-pitched.

'_I knew the dude was batty," _the Voice mused, adding the annoyance of Roma's situation.

_He's…crazy?_

'_That's an understatement. Being through all that stress of being a prince can make you loco. Or maybe having __**you**__ as an apprentice.'_

Roma stifled a gasp; Darren wasn't crazy, was he? And if he was, was it her fault? But on the other hand, the Voice did lie a lot, and she hated it with her guts, so why should she believe it?

When Darren realized Roma wasn't really listening to him, he stopped, looking at her with those piercing eyes. He then turned around and continued to walk.

'_Told you so.'_

"Shut up…"

Roma followed Darren as they walked on and on. Darren started to talk to himself, looking over his shoulder at Roma. Suddenly he started to run. When Roma heard his fast footsteps going farther away, she started to panic.

"Sire!"

Roma sprinted after him, trying her best to dodge the roots of the trees on the ground and making sure she didn't slip on ice. Seconds later, the prince was gone.

Mouth agape with shock, Roma stopped. Did he just seriously run off without her in the middle of a forest at night?

'_He's testing you, stupid.' _

"W-what?"

Was the young prince testing her?

_'Yep. He's seeing how good your other senses are, to see if you really got good tracking skills. It'll be easy for you. Just calm down and use your ears and nose, block out everything else and pinpoint his location.'_

"Okay," closing her eyes, Roma started to slow her breathing, only listening for Darren. She lifted her nose and scented the trail his smell left behind, it was getting swept away by the wind, but still there overall. Roma smiled, she got him.

She started to run again, now able to hear Darren's footsteps.

_'He stopped now,' _the Voice said, _'now let's show him that women are good ambushers!'_

Roma slowed down and hid behind a gnarled tree. Darren was on the other side of it, standing in a clearing and talking to himself., facing the other way.

"She's not going to be able to find me..." he murmured as he started to pace.

_I'll show you!_

Roma thought. Stepping slowly from behind the tree, Roma tiptoed towards him. With sudden energy, she charged him.

"Raaarrhhh!!!"

_'Excellent touch, the roar...' _the Voice chuckled before disappearing in Roma's head. Darren spun around, eyes wide and mouth open as Roma rammed into him. Darren let out a surprised screech and wrapped his arms around her waist. But to Roma's horror, the two didn't land on flat ground, instead they started to tumble down a hill.

Snow and mud flew everywhere as they fell heads over heels, hitting into tree stumps and rocks on the way. Finally they reached the bottom, Darren first and then Roma. She fell right on top of him, making the air from the young prince's lungs come out with a '_whoosh_' and kneed him right in the privates.

Darren yelped. He then bit his arm so he wouldn't make anymore embarrassing noises. Roma stifled a giggle as the prince rolled away from her, holding his crotch.

"Sire..." she let out a chuckle, "sire, are you OK?" When he moaned a little, Roma couldn't help herself anymore. Bursting into a fit of hysterical laughter, Roma held her sides as tears of mirth ran down her cheeks. After a few minutes of this, Roma calmed down.

Darren was sitting up with his back turned towards her, his arms crossed.

"Sire? Oh sire...I-I'm sorry I laughed at you, r-really...I shouldn't have, it was wrong. I didn't realize it hurts so much when I hit it, I mean _them_," crawling over towards him with caution, Roma sat next to him, "Sire? I'm sorry, okay?"

Darren looked at her with a predatory look in his eyes, "Whatever." Letting a smile creep across his face, the young prince uncrossed his arms and leaned on his hands towards Roma, "But that did hurt."

"You men are such babies when it comes to those," Roma rolled her eyes.

"How'd you find me, anyway?"

"Oh, I have my ways."

The young vampire woman shivered. Darren noticed.

"Are you cold?" he smirked, "let me warm you up."

"Wha-?" Roma was caught off guard as Darren hurtled himself at her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He growled playfully as he scrambled on top of her, nuzzling his nose into her neck.

"S-sire...!" Roma gasped with surprise as she felt her face turn a deep shade of red. Darren licked her neck, gliding his tongue across it, causing Roma to moan slightly. He lifted his head so he was face-to-face with Roma, his sweet scent filling her nose, making her dizzy as he smirked.

"Sire..." Roma was cut off when Darren suddenly crushed his lips against hers. She felt her heart jump with shock as the prince caressed her head with his large hands. Roma had to give in as her lips started to move with his. She moved her hands under his coat and rubbed his well sculpted abs.

_'What the hell are you doing?! You can't do this, Roma! It's not right!' _the Voice suddenly screamed inside her head. Roma let out a surprised yelp and crashed heads with Darren.

The Voice was right.

Roma suddenly pushed Darren off her and stood up, "I-I'm s-s-sorry sire, but I c-can't." she turned around and walked back towards the mountain, leaving Darren confused and shocked.

* * *

A/N: Man, for some reason I loved writing this chapter, and damn Roma always gets a heartbreak!

Thank you for reading and please review, I'm writing this for you guys and your encouragements gives me a good boost to write more. And I'm so sorry I haven't updated in while the computer hasn't really been working...

R&R?


	10. Apology

A/N: Hi there faithful reader! I bring you chapter 10! Please read and review.  
X~Cattshire

* * *

Roma picked at a hangnail as she walked down the hall to nowhere in particular, alone, as always. She hung her head sadly, wishing with every fiber of her being that he father was with her right at this moment, talking to her about his adventurous days when he was young and how he met her mother.

"Gods, I wish you were back…"

'_You wish. Anyway, where are we going?'_

"I don't know."

_'You don't know? C'mon, let's do something before I die of sheer boredom..._'

"How can you die? You're just a voice," Roma snorted as she pushed past a chattering group of vampires, earning glares from them, "Anyway, there's nothing to do."

_'I am not a **just **voice.' _the Voice said hauntingly, _'I have feelings too.' _

Roma rolled her eyes, ignoring it. She thought for a moment, where _would _she go? There was nothing to do anyway. It was day, so she couldn't go outside until it was night, though she didn't want to go out by herself. She wanted to go with Darren. Only Darren.

She knew where she wanted to go.

* * *

Roma nervously stood in front of Darren's wooden door. She nearly killed herself trying to find his room, maybe twice. Finally she gave up and asked a guard to escort there instead.

As she raised her hand to knock, something stopped her. What if he's mad at her from yesterday? Roma wouldn't blame him if he was; he always got mad. But she needed him right now.

"I'M COMING IN!" she yelled, realizing that she didn't knock as she slammed the door open. Darren was sitting on his bed and let out a little yelp, surprised at Roma's unexpected entrance. He dropped the book he was reading on the floor.

"Roma!"

"S-sorry sire, I shouldn't have done that, I didn't mean to, I swear. Gods, I feel stupid, I'm so sorry-"

"Roma, you're babbling," Darren had a soft smile on his face. Getting up, he walked towards her, hugging her as he came up to her, "Oh Roma..." he buried his head into Roma's hair, "I'm so sorry..."

"Sorry for what?" Roma was confused.

"For yesterday, when I, you know, kissed you?" Darren raised his head, his green eyes flicking in the dim light of his room.

"Why?" Roma tilted her head.

"I shouldn't have. I don't think it was a good idea, because you, er,_ ran away_," the young prince looked down and blushed. Roma nodded in understanding, but she was still confused about something, "Sire, how come you're all mean and then suddenly you..._kiss _me like that?"

Darren looked taken aback, as if he never noticed, "What?"

"Don't tell me you never knew you were being rude, sire, " Roma huffed.

He remembered all right, "Yeah, I've noticed...but that was before..."

"Before what?" Roma's eyes stared intently at Darren, which kind of scared him since he knew she couldn't see. Darren gulped.

"B-before I started-"

"DARREN!" a loud voice shouted from his door. Standing there was Vancha March, smiling like a hyena, "Oooh, what were you guys doing? Makin' out?" he giggled to himself, as if it was a joke. Roma realized Darren was still holding her.

She heard the young prince growl, "Vancha, what is the reason you are here?"

Vancha blinked owlishly, "Oh, the princes are having a meeting."

Darren sighed and gave Roma a sad look, "I'm sorry, Roma, I'll talk to you later, OK?" He let go of her as he headed towards the door, giving her one last look as he walked out.

"Bye Roma!" Vancha said with a wolfish smile as he skipped after Darren. For once Roma cursed the green-haired prince.

_'Psh. Of course they leave you here.' _

"Hey, I can find my own way by myself!"

_'Right, and when dogs and cats get along in tranquility.'_

Roma sighed as she felt around for Darren's bed and sat on it, feeling the soft bear hide. Suddenly she felt tired.

_'You're always tired.' _the Voice snapped in her head as sleep gripped her.

"Whatever," Roma growled as she laid down, resting her head on Darren's soft, fluffy pillows. They smelt like him.

_'Roma, why are you sleeping in his bed anyway? You-'_

"Don't call me that word!" Roma hissed as sleep finally claimed her. A minute later she was snoring.

_'Humph. Lazy pig.' _the voice added as it slipped into the back of Roma's mind.

* * *

A/N: Cool. Another chapter done! R&R? Your reviews give me the boost to write more, remember, I'm writing this for you guys! (Well, and me too)  
X~Cattshire


	11. Hibernate

A/N: I bring you chapter 11~! R&R.

* * *

Rough hands grabbed Roma, waking her from her sleep, "Ah-Ah! Let go of me you big lump!" she spat as she struggled against her captor, "bring it on! Give me all you've got, you heap of crap!" Well, Roma wasn't exactly awake...

Her captor slammed her to the ground and a knee crushed against her neck, knocking her breath out of her lungs and making it hard to breath. Roma lay there breathless.

Someone let out a chuckle, "Roma, Roma..." a soft voice crooned, making Roma fully aware and awake. A shiver ran down her spine, "What are you sleeping on your Sire's bed for, hm?" the voice was cold and cruel, just like...

"M-Mika?" Roma's eyes went wide. She coughed. What was the reason the dark prince was here, in Darren's room? This was not good...

"How dare you call me by my first name?" Mika growled.

Roma sniffed, "Like I would call you "Sire"."

_'Roma, be careful on what you say,' _the Voice said sharply in her head. Roma opened her mouth to protest, but she realized she would seem crazy if she talked to the Voice with someone near by; in that case, Mika Ver Leth.

She also scented other vampires, plus one she totally recognized, "Jayden?" she then realized he was holding her down. Mika was standing at Darren's doorway with a few vampires by his side.

The young male vampire dipped his head at her apologetically, only to earn a glare from Mika.

"Jayden, what is this about? Let me go!"

Jayden blushed with shame, "I'm sorry, Roma, but I can't..."

"Why not?"

"Because, dear Roma, we need to talk," Mika took a step forward, his dark eyes slitted.

"If you need to talk to me, why do you need all these people here?" Roma smirked, despite her unease, "Too scared I'm gonna escape?"

If Mika was surprised that Roma knew there was more than two people, because the others came in so quietly, he didn't show it, he gestured Jayden to let her go.

"Are you so afraid of me you need a big man to hold me down?" Roma sneered.

As the young vampire let go of Roma and she sat up, Mika eyed her with contempt, "Don't be smart with me, _woman_," he snapped, "you're blind. And worse, you're a girl."

Roma narrowed her eyes at him, "Is this why you came here to talk to me? To tell me that women can't become Generals? I've already heard that like, a million times."

_'Roma, watch your mouth!' _the Voice hissed. Roma raised her head, "Shut up."

"Excuse me?"

"Er, I wasn't talking to you."

Mika frowned and narrowed his eyes. Gesturing her to get up, he backed away, "Come." Without waiting or her, he turned away and walked down the hall with the other vampires.

Jayden stood there awkwardly, looking at Roma with sad eyes before he too followed Mika down the hall.

Roma sat there confused, "What was that?"

_'Go Roma.'_

Sighing, the vampire woman stood up and dusted herself off. She looked down the hall out of her Sire's door. Jayden was waiting for her at the end. Rolling her eyes, she walked towards him. He nodded his head and started heading towards the Hall of the Princes with Roma not too far behind.

* * *

A/N: Yeah yeah...small chapter, huh? Well, better then nothing, right?  
X~Cattshire


	12. Ravens and Crows

**Read and review!**

* * *

When they came to the Hall of the Princes, Roma noticed that Jayden was very close to her, "You know, I can find my own way, thank you very much!" she spat at him, her eyes flashing as she sped up her walking, heading towards the double doors of the pulsing dome.

She flinched as it's energy rushed through her, making her heart pound and her head throb. Jayden strolled back with hurt in his eyes as he followed her, making sure to stay far away as possible now.

"Okay, so what do you want, _Sire_?" Roma shouted across the Hall of the Princes at the dark prince sitting on his throne. Gasps could be heard around Roma when she realized there were few other vampires around her.

Mika glared at her but said nothing. Standing up, the tall vampire prince got up from his throne and store Roma down. Other vampires in the hall looked at him and Roma with wide eyes, most leaving.

Roma stood her ground, returning the prince's hateful glare. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, but she hated the dark prince so much. Finally Mika let a wry smile spread across his face.

"Now, let's talk about your future," the prince ran his long fingers through his black hair. Roma felt her eyes widen and then narrow. She didn't like the sound of the prince's words.

"Where's Darren?"

"Oh, that doesn't matter right now. All that I have to tell you is that, well..." Mika paused dramatically, "Darren decided not to train you anymore."

Roma gasped, feeling the ground under her feet sway, "N-no, no way. You lie." Even as she said this she had her doubts, her voice was hoarse and she felt tears push their way out of her eyes. Roma swiped a rough arm across her eyes, "No way..."

Mika nodded happily, "Yes way, little woman. Your hopes of being a General is totaled." The dark prince seemed quite happy with the news, bouncing a little as he said his words.

"What's your problem?" Roma snarled with sudden hatred, "Why don't you want me to be a General? It's because I'm a woman and blind, huh? You sexist pig!"

"Roma..." she felt a soft touch on her arm, Jayden was looking at her with pleading eyes. Roma let a growl rumble in her throat, "You knew this was going to happen, huh? Was is everyone against me?" she wailed, suddenly too tired to hold back her tears and sorrow. The young vampire woman felt her warm tears drip off her nose as she hung her head.

"Tsk, this proves that women are not fit to be Generals...too bad Arra didn't back down. I would have liked it if she worked in the kitchen." Mika moved away from his throne and brushed past Roma, "Little, girl, you're just too out of your league." With that the dark prince left with a 'humph'.

A shocked silence hung over the hall as Roma replayed the scene over and over again. The few vampires who witnessed it stood backwardly around. Jayden blinked, "Roma, I swear I d-didn't know-"

"Save it. You're just like the rest of them. Stupid. Selfish." Shaking her head, Roma headed out the double doors of the pulsing dome.

**XxXxXx**

**_Larun_  
**

_A young wolf shuffled through the underground of the forest_,_ almost getting buried by snow. The wolf grunted as he swiped a paw across his scarred muzzle to get the snow off._

_"Wasting time," he panted as he continued on, his dark brown tail trailing behind him. The wolf traveled alone, since he didn't live in a pack. He was used to winters, but this winter was especially hard for him. He didn't have the thick wolf fur normal wolves had._

_"Cursed of your father being a dog," Larun said in disgust for his dog father, "Nasty, nasty..." The dark brown wolf started to run, feeling the wind breeze through his fur. He blinked his blue colored eyes as he loped up a hill. He stopped to catch his breath. When he did, Larun smelt a familiar smell._

_"Vampire? Vampires?" the scent was still lingering, as if some haven't been here long ago, "Wolf brethren!" Larun called to the sky, pawing the ground as he sat down._

_"What are you doing here?" an angry voice suddenly snarled behind the scrawny wolf._

_Larun sprang up, eyes widening in fear, "O-oh no..." he spun around and in front of him was a large, black wolf and six other wolves, "Feldeath..." Larun whispered as he felt himself shrink._

_"It's the dog-wolf!" someone exclaimed from the pack, and as another said, "Mongrel! I knew he would come back!"_

_Larun felt hurt as remarks and sneers came from the wolves. He examined the pack until he saw one familial face, a dappled she wolf with a scar on her muzzle, "Rerka!" the dog-wolf felt his eyes water as he stared at the beautiful wolf in front of him. Rerka looked at him strangely, as if she didn't know Larun. He realized with a pang the she wolf wouldn't remember him._

_Feldeath curled his lip at him, "Dog-wolf, what business do you have here? Didn't we make it clear that you aren't invited in our territory?" the black wolf took a step towards him._

_"I-I was just leaving..." Wrong answer. The leader of the pack lunged towards him, catching Larun's shoulder with sharp teeth, "Ah!" _

_Wrenching himself out of the large wolf's grip, Larun weaved through the other wolves and fled into the trees, "Don't just stand there, get him!" __Feldeath_ _bellowed behind him._

_Hurtling himself through the trees, Larun cursed his bad luck, "Why must these things always happen to me?"_

_

* * *

A/N: _YEAH! I am very happy for this chapter! Thanks for those who review and favorite my story!

R&R?


	13. Clash

Chapter 13

* * *

Darren was walking down the hall with a couple of guards as he headed back to his room from the meeting. Thinking that Roma might still be there, he wanted to head back as quick as he can.

"I hope she's still-"

"Sire, there's your apprentice." One of the guards said as Darren looked up. Walking towards them was Roma, a very angry Roma. Her face was a bright red color and there was tears streaming down her cheeks. She suddenly stopped. Darren saw her nostrils flare as she picked up his scent.

"Roma, how are-"

"_How dare you?_" Roma's eyes suddenly flared with an angry light. She stormed up to Darren and slapped him across the face. His head turned from the force as his hair flipped to the side dramatically. The guards rushed towards Roma and grabbed her roughly, "Bastard!" she shouted.

Darren looked slowly back at her, his neck cracking painfully, "Roma, what in the name of the gods are you talking about?" he took a step toward her; Roma heard his feet shuffling towards her and she let out a sob.

"Stay away from me!"

The young vampire prince was taken aback, "Roma?" he reached a large hand to her tear stained face. Roma blinked as his hand touched her cheek; for a moment she felt like she could stay like that forever. But the moment didn't last. Roma let out a fierce yell as she yanked away from the guards and hurtled herself into Darren's stomach. He let out a whoosh of air as his oxygen was driven out of him.

Roma bit his shoulder with the ferocity of an animal, tearing the cloth of Darren's robe. Darren let out a hiss as her sharp claws dug into his stomach. The guards stood back with eyes wide, not knowing what to do, or believing what they were seeing. Who in the right damn mind would attack a _prince_?

The two started to roll over in a flurry of Darren's blue robes and Roma's brown hair. Darren finally went on top of Roma, pinning her with his hands. He glared down at her, and for a moment, the two stopped fighting. Brown eyes met green ones as vampire and vampire store each other down.

"Roma, why?" the dark haired vampire prince breathed. Roma looked at him; he was barely out of breath. Darren felt Roma's sharp toe nails dig into his pants. He just realized she wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Because you don't want me anymore." Roma whispered. Confused, Darren opened his mouth to speak, but then he saw Roma's leg draw back quickly to her chest. He knew what she wanted to kick. Twisting his bottom half, Darren was barely a hair's length from protecting his package as Roma brought down her leg with powerful force, striking his hip instead.

Darren felt her toe nails bury deep into his flesh, him nearly blacking out with the pain.

"Get her away from him!" one of the guards shouted as they saw Roma strike their prince. Grabbing her arms, they yanked her away from Darren. The young prince twisted in pain as he felt something warm and sticky as he whimpered.

_Blood. Thank the gods she didn't hit my...UGH! _Darren let out a violent shudder, _I think she broke something! _He thought as he tried to get up, but failed.

"Sire!" a guard yelled and let go of Roma as he ran over to his Sire. He helped Darren up as he supported him with his shoulder, "You're crazy." The guard said a he looked at Roma with a look of horror and disgust, "We ought to throw you in the stakes for this."

Darren growled, "There will be no killing today." He looked between the two guards, "You will say nothing of this, understand?" the prince then looked at Roma. She flinched. His green eyes studied her for a moment. Then they blazed with fury, he curled his lip. Roma felt as if she could melt from the anger that was radiating from them.

_Oh Gods, I screwed up...what have I done?_

_'You done exactly what you thought you did. You attacked a prince. Good going.' _The Voice murmured. Roma thought it sounded a little worried, _'Yeah right. Me, worried? I'm more worried about you than anything else right now'_

_

* * *

_

A/N: OMG, sorry for the slow update :( was kinda drifting away from FFnet for a while there...the only thing that made me come back on was this story...Haha.  
Anyway, thanks for the people who read and -cough- reviewed -cough-


	14. Wolves

_A/N (A little apology)...Oh my God. When is the last time I updated? I'm so sorry, fishies! Life's been a little rough around the edges lately, and my writer's block sure didn't help... T.T  
_

_I wonder if people lost faith in me? Right-o, brownies for those who review!**  
**_

**

* * *

**

Roma sucked in her breath as she tried to calm herself down.

Calming down doesn't work for Roma Purl.

She paced around her room as angry tears stained her face. She stomped her foot. She bit her lip till it bled. She punched a wall. Anything that angry female vampires do.

"I'mgonnakillthatsonofabitch!"

The door opened.

"What?" a feminine voice sounded from Roma's door. Standing there was Arra Sails, with an amused look on her face, but she was not smiling. Roma realized her mouth was hanging over from the outburst, so she closed it with a pop.

"A-Arra, I'm so sorry, I-"

Arra waved her hand, "Nothing to worry about, Roma."

"How do you know my name?" After she realized she said it, she grimaced. Of course she knows my name, who doesn't?

"You are quite infamous for your actions, Roma Purl."

"Oh, so now I am not only a blind vampire, but now I'm an _infamous _blind vampire?" The young woman couldn't keep the sarcasm from her voice. Arra stepped into her room and walked gracefully towards Roma. She cast her face down, not wanting the pretty Arra Sails to see that she was crying.

"I can tell something is wrong, Roma." Arra reached over and swiped a finger across Roma's cheek, "See, you're face is wet."

"I washed my face, that's all."

Arra almost smiled; almost. "I can tell when someone's been crying. Especially a girl, because I am one." Arra's silver eyes bored through her skull, or so it felt like it, "Roma, I heard about..." she paused, "I heard about you and...Darren."

Roma looked up quickly, "You heard about that? Does anyone else know?"

Arra shook her head, "Luckily, no. I just overheard Darren talking about it with the other princes."

"Ohnoooo..." this could not be happening, this could not! If the princes knew, all respect for her would be gone and...Roma didn't want to think about that, "Why, why? How could he do this to me? How could he be so selfish and cruel?" She put her head in her hands, shaking it furiously.

She felt a hand on her shoulder.

When she looked up, Arra was getting up to leave, saying, "If you need anyone to talk to, just give me a call."

* * *

_Once there was a wolf pup born blind, when she was born the mother died from giving birth to her, or so the legend **tells**. The father was to care for the daughter. But he didn't want to take care of her. He was young and as untamed as a wild boar, wanting to go on adventures and to be with as many she-wolves as he can. _

_The father was not _ready _to care for a young daughter, because he wasn't prepared to._

_When the mother wolf have the child, everyone who knew was shocked. Being an ancient group of wolves, they could not have children._

_"Impossible!" the brown father wolf said when the she-wolf was in labor. He was surrounding by an old white wolf, a big bald wolf, a green wolf who could scare a vulture away with his smell, a black wolf, and a young dark gray one with green eyes. The old white wolf was the one who told the news._

_"She's in labor right now," the old wolf paused, "what will you do?"_

_The brown wolf looked at them with brown doe eyes, "I don't-"_

_"I say we throw her into the stakes when she's born!" The black wolf cut in. He was not happy about the news of the pup being a female. The brown wolf turned towards him, his impressive teeth bared, "How dare you say that? This is my daughter you're talking about!"_

_"A while ago you said you didn't want a baby, and now you're defending her?__ Why?" The young dark gray wolf said coolly, his green eyes regarding the burly brown wolf. The two stared at each other._

_The brown wolf spoke, "Because I've just realized this is too big to ignore." With that he walked away towards where his mate was birthing._

_When he came into the room, he saw his beautiful mate, whimpering and whining horribly. She was a dappled wolf with brown speckles and sleek fur that shined in the light. It wasn't really how she looked, of course, just a disguise. She didn't want anyone to know except the brown wolf and the princes. But even in her true form the brown wolf loved her nonetheless._

_She looked tired and worn out, but with a determined glint in her eyes._

_They were the only ones in the room, since the she-wolf wanted to birth alone._

_"My handsome mate..." the she-wolf said, amusement sounding in her voice, "...come to see an old witch give birth to your first and only child?"_

_The brown wolf winced as a spasm of moving muscle raked the she-wolf's body and she cried out. He walked over to her and pushed his muzzle against hers, "You'll be alright."_

_The she-wolf moaned as another spasm once again seized her body, this time longer. She whined loudly as the hurt would not stop this time, "I-I think she's coming...!" the brown wolf stepped forward, "Get back you big buffoon! Unless you want to get your face bitten off!" he back up with a slightly funny look on his face._

_Breathing became painful and the pain was unbearable. The she-wolf yelped and barked as she pushed with all her might, feeling the pup coming through. The brown wolf, his curiosity getting the best of him, went behind her and was looking at the pup emerge with a sickly look on his face._

_With one finally push, the she-wolf howled with pain as the pup slipped out head over heels. She thumped her head down on the quilt covered ground and tried to catch her breath, the pain going away, little by little._

_The brown wolf padded towards the newborn pup with awe, "Oh my gods..." he dipped his head and nipped the sac open to let the little one breath. When he did the pup started to cry and let out little howls from her powerful lungs. It was the most beautiful thing he has ever heard._

_"She's mine..."  
_

_The she-wolf managed a weak smile, she lifted herself up to nudge the pup to her belly, where the baby wolf suckled warm milk; her cries muffled, "A loud one, she is...just like you."_

_The brown wolf nuzzled the she-wolf, then burying his head into her neck, "I'm so proud of you..." _

_Letting out a tired chuckle, the she-wolf nuzzled him back, "What are we going to name her?"_

_"I know the perfect name."_

_"What?"_

_"Roma."_

_Now, as the usually story says, the mother of the pup died giving birth, was of course not true. No one knew the real identity of the dappled she-wolf, not even the daughter when she grew up didn't know the stories weren't all the way true. Only the brown wolf and the princes knew._

_The real story is never spoken between them._

_

* * *

A/N: -Hyperventilates- I'm a terrible person, I'm a terrible person...-bangs head on desk-_** *Can't get over the fact that it's been over 1 month since she updated*  
**


	15. Princes

Um...Well...Sorry for the late update..Enjoy.

* * *

Roma lay on the soft deers' skin in her coffin in only panties and bra, thinking about everything. She closed her eyes and sighed.

_Why does the world suck? Why does everyone hate me? Why in the world am I in my underwear and bra?_

The vampire woman let out a sob, and dropped something on the floor that shattered. She rolled over to the edge of the her plush coffin and looked over the side, bumping her head on the lid in the process. Pieces of a wine bottle lay in a thousand pieces. Roma looked sightlessly at it, quite amused. There was two empty barrels on her floor, seemingly to be kicked and broken.

_Was I drinking? Geez, I'm a sorry excuse for a woman. Wait, am I even the legal age to drink? How old am I? I think forty or something..._

"No. I'm..." Roma hiccuped and groaned as she stood up, stepping on a piece of glass in the process, "Son of a-"

At that exact moment, a vampire soldier came into her room, "Miss. Purl, the Sire-" he stopped as his eyes bulged at the young vampire woman hopping around with her foot in the air and in her panties and bra. After seconds of the hopping, Roma put her hands on her hips, wondering why he hasn't said anything.

"What?" Roma limped towards him, swaying her hips. The guard had to admit this blind vampire woman was not bad looking at all.

"The Princes would like to see you."

Roma's face fell, "Oh, can't they wait?" The vampire stretched and yawned. The guard stared at her breast with his mouth slightly open,"And I don't want to see someone, someone with the name of Darren Shan." Roma's face darkened, "Mother fucking Shan." The guard gasped dramatically as Roma stumbled over to a pile of clothes. Slipping on a sweatshirt, pants and boots, she pushed past the guard, her face red with drunken anger, "Fine, I'll go, but you owe me more beer and wine." Roma growled as she stalked off into the hall. The guard just stood there, not believing what she called one of the most beloved princes, "Damn, she's screwed."

* * *

Darren paced back and forth in front of the four sitting princes, limping slightly, "When I get my hands on her, she is dead," The young man said through gritted teeth, "How could I have let her do that to me? What the hell?"

Sitting on one of the thrones, Mika Ver Leth smirked, "Yes, how did you let a woman attack you, Darren? Is the female cub too big of a responsibility for you?" Darren stopped his pacing and looked at the dark prince, his green eyes shooting darts and needles at his head, "Damn you."

The oldest prince Paris Skyle raised a hand, "Peace Mika and young Shan." He stroked his silky beard and sighed. Mika glared at Darren, "It's true, Darren cant even control a _girl_-"

"Mika!" Arrow's booming voice sounded, Vancha March jerked awake on his throne and snorted, a frightened look on his face and a glob of mucus dribbling off his chin. The bald prince glowered at Mika with gray eyes, "I think that's enough now," Arrow then looked at Darren, "It's alright kiddo, love can make you do crazy things."

"W-what...?" Darren stammered, "Ridiculous, I would never love her!" he scrunched up his nose and huffed, blushing furiously.

A soft and deep chuckle rumbled deep from Arrow's chest, "You're stubborn like Kurda, Darren." He grabbed the young prince's arm and pulled, "Sit down. You're making me dizzy with all that pacing." Darren tried to pull away, but the large prince's strength was greater than his, "I don't wanna." At this Arrow yanked Darren down and the young prince yelped as the bald prince forced him to sit on the throne next to him. Darren hurtled into the chair with a thud, hitting his chin painfully on the top as it tipped over. The large, stone chair hit the ground with an almighty crash, with Darren on top of it. He hit his forehead on the ground.

Silence. The young prince moaned and rolled over.

Vancha threw back his head and guffawed loudly as he slapped his knee, rocking back and forth on his heels. Arrow laughed, Paris chuckled and Mika was trying to hide a smile. Darren's mouth opened as he tried to say something as a bump the size of a goose egg formed on his head. "Gods..." he bit out.

"Pretty boy not so graceful now, is he?" the green haired prince hooted, holding his sides. When he was able to control himself a little, he raised a hand at Arrow, "Give me five."

As the two princes gave each other high fives that echoed around the hall, Roma had entered with a few guards flanking her, glaring furiously at them. Vancha thought the little woman glaring at them was funny and giggled, only to be silenced by a glance from Paris. The dirty prince set his face to a silly frown. Mika let a nasty smile grow across his face as Darren rose with a grunt, holding his head with one hand and rubbing his jaw with the other.

He ignored Roma for a minute, deciding whether to pick up his throne and chuck it at Arrow or to beat him with his own two fist. He decided not to do neither. Finally his green eyes met Roma's cloudy brown ones, "Roma-'

"Why am I here?" The vampire woman growled, still feeling the effects of the alcohol, "I did nothing wrong."

"You attacked another vampire out of menace, Roma Purl, one that is prince." Arrow grunted, "Unless I'm a stinking fool, that was what I call attacking."

Roma snorted.

"Don't make sounds to your superior, woman," Mika growled, "You have no right to-"

"Shut up!" Roma's voice cracked as she shouted at the dark garbed prince, "You're unfair! You're out to get me!" The guards grabbed her arms roughly and pulled her back.

"How dare you yell at me like that, bitch?" Mika snarled, menace dripping from his voice, "I should kill you right on the spot! With a dirty fork!"

"Don't talk to her like that." Vancha cut Mika off before his next sentence, feeling that he said his share of words. Mika turned in his throne towards the green haired prince, his dark eyes flashing, "Why the hell do you care _Vancha March_? When have _you _cared about the female cub?" he narrowed his eyes. Roma was surprised when Vancha didn't say anything and shame and sadness radiated off him. Knowing about the prince, she would have thought he would say something laced with vulgar words and profanity.

"Why do you care?" Mika asked again, this time in a calm voice that ticked Roma off.

"Because she's-"

"Vancha, no." Turning around, Darren looked at Vancha, shaking his head, "Don't." Vancha closed his mouth and looked away. Roma shook her head, trying to understand what just happened. The guards clutched her harder, "Let go." She growled angrily. The guards ignored her demand, Roma felt angry tears push the back of her eyes, "Let me go!"

"Keep your voice down, you cur!" Mika shouted at her, "I would have let you know-"

"Mika, that's enough!" The oldest prince, Paris, growled, regarding Mika with disappointed eyes, "You have said enough."

Mika said, "Sorry, Paris." He glowered at Roma but said nothing more.

"Roma," Darren started, "Why did you attack me?"

Roma curled her lip, "Because you don't want me."

"Slut." Paris, Arrow, and Vancha turned in their seats towards Mika, glaring at him. He cowered and said something under his breath, returning the look.

"Roma, what are you talking about?" Darren hissed at her, trying to keep his temper at a controllable state. "You don't want me to be your apprentice anymore!" Roma suddenly burst into beer-induced tears, surprising the guards who held her, "You don't want _me_!" Darren was surprised too, knowing Roma wasn't the one for crying.

"You need to explain yourself-"

"Make them let me go!" The young woman sobbed, shaking herself and trying to bite the guards.

"What? Gods Roma..." Darren shook his head, knowing this behavior anywhere. The vampire woman was drunk.

Roma hiccuped and held her head. Darren rolled his eyes, "What has she been doing?"

* * *

...

...Okay, long time no see, huh?


	16. This Cold Feeling

**Author's note: OMG. Guiz, I am so sorry. I really am! I wish I could have got more time...wait, that's kinda a lie...sure, I was busy with school and stuff, but I was also lazy. My bad... and I haven't thought of it..**

**...And I didn't want to write another chapter...**

**...And I had no ideas...**

**...And-**

**Darren: Alrighty now! Excuses!**

**-bows- Yes Mister Shan. All I have are excuses. Right, cuz that's always the case. Oh, and I never thanked you guys fro reviewing my story. Especially gothicgurl101 (I LURVS U), SharpestSpoon (Your name made me laugh so hard), Sapphiet (your reviews are so kind), blu-3y3s (for sticking with me) and roxypony. arrowsREALwife (your name is a mouthful but PFFT it's awesome like you).**

**M'kay, before I start. If you are reading this, you should know who you are. Please stop badgering me about this story and how 'out of character' Darren is. And that you don't like the way the story is going. If you don't like it, why are you still reading this?**

**Ookie. Done. And disclaimer: I don't own Darren Shan's awesome characters. He does. But I do own Roma and Jayden...and that wolf. Enjoy my fishies!**

* * *

This Cold Feeling

The sound of rattling metal and shouting echoed down the long dark halls of Vampire Mountain's jail. Roma screamed bloody murder at no one in paticular.

"By the gods let me out!" Her shrill voice bounced off the walls. She has just woke up from a nightmare; the same one she has had for the past few weeks. She was scared out of her wits and just wanted to go to her bed and curl up in her warm bear skin cover.

"Shut the hell up, bitch!" A none too happy vampire three cells away from her grunted. Roma flinched and sunk down to her knees and started to pant with her head between her raised arms that were gripping the metal bars of her cell. Her hands were slippery from blood and sweat. Losing her grip, Roma fell forward and curled into a defeated ball on the stone cold floor. Her knuckles were so beaten and bloody from punching the stone walls of her prison.

She hated the jail. Though she could not see, she knew it was dark. The air was damp and smelled like piss. But there was also a scent of decay. The smell came from deep within the bowels of the maze like jail.

Roma heard stories about how the parts from deep below were sealed off because a demon lurked down there. Vancha March told her that. She knew it was a story made up to spook her, but sometimes she heard noises down there.

The young vampire shivered. She has been there for more than a week already. After her outburst at Darren Shan, the young prince had enough and ordered her to be locked up until further notice.

_'Hello? Are you there?'_

No answer.

Roma has not heard from the Voice in a long time. Over the past couple days Roma has done what she really have not wanted to do. She tried to contact her Voice. Maybe it could help. But she was always quite disappointed when she was met with silence.

_'Silence that goes on all day long...'_

She never realized how much she missed the sound of someone else speaking. The man a few cells away and the crazy elder across from her that muttered in a language Roma could not understand did not comfort her at all.

Roma let out a sad sigh, got up, and walked over to the dirty mattress that lay in the corner of the bland room. She lay down on it. The scratchy fabric of the material made her skin itch.

Sometimes when she was sleeping she heard her father's soothing Irish accent. His rough but gentle hands rubbing her head. His deep chuckle rumbling in his chest when she used to lay on him.

Sometimes she smelled him too. Leather, cologne and his natural scent.

Oh gods...she missed him so bad.

"Father...oh Father...won't you come back?" Roma started to cry, "...Please?"

Gods, she sounded like such a little girl right now. Mewling and begging for her father that was thousands of miles away and probably killing vampaenze.

Roma didn't care.

She started to weep into the sad excuse for a mattress, wallowing in self pity and sorrow.

* * *

Darren huffed, blowing his damp dark hair out of his emerald eyes. He ripped his shirt off, it was sticking to him from his sweat. Growling with displeasure, the young prince sat down on his bed as he kicked his pants off, now only in his boxer briefs. He stretched, his impressive shoulder and back muscles rippling. He felt sweat drip down the dips and bumps of his well toned belly, soaking into his underwear.

He lay down and groaned. It was so hot Darren felt like he was melting. Why was it hot all of the sudden?

He was hot. Hot and pissed off.

Roma pisses him off. Vancha pisses him off. Mika pisses him off. Fucking bats pissed him off.

_'There's something seriously wrong with that female. Seriously. What was she thinking, getting drunk before being presented in front of Princes?'_

Though Darren had to admit he has turned up drunk more than three times in the past year. He chuckled. He remembered the last time he thought Arrow was stroking a dancing tree with a pink bra on and freaking out how that was his pink bra.

Darren spread out his legs. It didn't help his now super soaked groin. He winced. The now bandaged wound that Roma gave him still hurt.

"Darren, what the hell are you doing half naked on your bed with your legs spread out towards the door in wet undergarments? It's freezing!"

"Shit, Vancha. Can't I relax in peace for once? And what are you talking about, it's burning hot!" Darren turned his head to glare at the green haired man in purple animal skins grinning at him, "And stop staring at my crotch!"

"Then close your thighs, daddy long legs," Vancha leaned on Darren's doorway, "Buddy, we need to talk."

"About what?"

Vancha's smile disappeared slowly and he pushed off the doorway with his hip, "Roma."

Darren quickly sat up and faced the purple garbed Prince, "What? Why the hell do you want to talk about _her_?"

"Because, Darren, sending her down there isn't right!"

The young Prince felt himself grow even hotter than he already was, "Sending _her_ down there isn't _right_? What the hell? She's a raving lunatic with claws and a sexist mindset-"

"So are you!" Vancha growled. Darren ignored him.

"-that should be locked up in a loony mental asylum!"

"So do-"

"Quiet Vancha!"

Darren ran a hand through his wet hair, "I knew she shouldn't be able to become a General."

"Why?" Vancha asked softy. Darren looked up at him. The other Prince's hazel eyes held worry.

"There's something about her, Vancha," the young Prince started, "I don't know and I can't put my finger on it. But somethings wrong...she's disturbed," when Vancha waved his hand for Darren to elaborate, he tried to explain, "Somethings bothering her. For the past few weeks she's been acting strangely. Her eyes dart back and forth sometimes, or her temper snaps. And sometimes a look of terror are in her eyes." He paused.

"She's like a fucking bomb. Waiting. I have no idea when she's gonna blow again."

The two men lapsed into silence. Vancha was looking at Darren. Darren had his head down, suddenly interested in his long, sinewy legs. Suddenly are loud 'HUUURACK' disturbed the quiet. Vancha spit a huge glob of green mucus into the corner of Darren's room. The younger Prince jumped.

"Vancha, what the-"

The green haired Prince held up a hand, "Darren, I understand what you're getting at, but is locking her up in somewhere cold, wet and lonely going to help her?"

"But she might hurt someone else!" Darren whined, "And really, what's with all the emotional shit she's going through?"

"Darren, her father is away and you know how close they were. She was never separated from him this long. And she doesn't really have anyone to talk to..."

"Gods, she doesn't have to be so annoying about it! Zale didn't get all dark and deep when his brother left!"

"She's a girl. I thought someone like you wouldn't forget that," Vancha looked disappointed, "She's growing up in a place that's main population is male. I can see where she's coming with being sexist and wary of men," he sighed, "She needs a friend, Darren. And as her teacher you should have been there for her when she needed one."

"Darren, I never knew I would say this but, I'm kinda disappointed in you. Because she needed you and you denied her, and you sent her to jail without hearing her side of the story. She must be miserable down there," he made a face, "And because you're so damned hypocritical."

Darren sat there with a blank expression on his face. Vancha March was usually silly and cracked jokes every six seconds and took nothing seriously. And here he was, getting scorned by Vancha. And most of what he said was true.

"Vancha I-"

The older Prince shook his head, "I'm going to grab a beer and maybe get drunk," he started to leave, "You better think about what I told you!" With that Vancha skipped away, humming on his way out. "Oh, and by the by I think you might have a fever. A really high one at that. You better check it right away."

Darren felt his head and gasped.

* * *

_Five days ago.._

_The forest was quiet and asleep as night went on. A lone figure walked between the whispering trees. Snowflakes fell on the man's face as he looked up at the sky. The air was cool and snow crunched beneath his combat boots._

_'There's gonna be a hell of a snowstorm soon.'_

_The man continued to walk, the cold not really bothering him, but he knew his partner was going to have a cow if he didn't show soon._

_'Man, why did I have to join this guy in the first place? Oh yeah, because of orders.' _

_He sneered. And then he heard something. The man stopped. It was coming from his far left. He strained his ears and listened again. Nothing. He shrugged and started walking again until the noise sounded again. It was more clear. It sounded like...a whine. The man paused, deciding whether or not to keep walking. What if it was someone, or something, that needed help? He blinked. This time when he heard it again, it was louder. _

_The strange man walked towards the sound, brushing branches out of his way. Whimpering sounded and a shuffling noise could be heard behind a bush. He narrowed his eyes and moved the bush apart. Laying there was a dark brown wolf. More like a sad excuse for one. It was so skinny that the man could count each of it's ribs. It's hip jutted out sharply._

_"Oi...What happened to you?" The man knew it was obvious. He bent over the wolf and rested a hand on it's head. It didn't move. It was so cold._

_ Judging from it's anatomy it was a male. The man hoped for the worse until he saw the wolf's chest moving faintly._

_"You don't really look like a wolf. Kinda like a big dog." He stroked the canine's scarred muzzle, "Ah! I see. You're a wolf dog." _

_The man thought for a minute. Should he leave it or take it back to camp? He didn't know how his partner would react._

_'Oh, screw him!'_

_He scooped his arm under the wolf dog, trying not to hurt him. Holding it like a baby, the man walked on._

_"I'm gonna take care of ya. Don't you worry," He crooned as he and the wolf dog were swallowed up by the darkness._

* * *

_An hour later..._

_The man entered a cave on the side of the vast mountain. A fire flickered in the middle of it. He walked towards it and placed the now awake wolf dog on a blanket laying on the floor. "There you go, get nice and warm while I get you some food."_

_The wolf dog whimpered softly and tried to get up. The man bent down and placed his large hand on his head, "Down, boy." He stood up again, "I really need a name for you."_

_'It's not like he's going to survive.'_

_He ignored the thought, "How about Zeke? No, that's...urgh. Fido? Too cliche. Fluffy...? What?" The man shook his head. Bad names were bad. Though he was leaning towards Zeke. Then he had a thought. He remembered when he was a young boy he had a dog. Damn, did he love that dog. Like a giant teddy bear he was._

_"Nakul." He chuckled to himself as he headed towards were him and his partner kept the food. He picked up a slab of meat that was laying on the floor, probably his partner's next meal. When he turned around none other than his partner standing there staring at Nakul with narrowed eyes._

_The fire flicked across his partner's light purple skin. His long blood red hair was tied up in a pony tail, a few strands of locks falling into his equally red eyes. His ruby red lips were curled in disgust, showing off his sharp fangs. He was dressed in the same attire as the man, a black cloak with army pants and combat boots._

_"Glalda, what is this _thing_ doing here?" Glalda's partner's voice was as smooth as silk. _

_"That _thing_, Gannen, was dying."_

_Gannen lifted his upturned nose, "You should have let it die." His hands were on his hips._

_"That's not very humane." Glalda sat down next to Nakul, ripping apart the meat and giving it to him to eat. The wolf dog lifted his head and grabbed it, eating it hungrily. Glalda chuckled._

_"Last time I checked, we aren't humans. Get with it, Glalda," the lighter purple skinned man scoffed, "Hey, isn't that mine?" Gannen's red eyes looked horrified. Glalda resisted the urge to laugh in his handsome face._

_"Yep. Nakul is hungry."_

_Gannen's eyes were wide, "But...that...bear was hard to kill..." He didn't like showing anyone his petty emotions about food, but he couldn't help it right now._

_"There's more meat," Glalda waved his hand at his partner and grunted, gently rubbing the back of Nakul's neck, "Boy, let's get you some water. You must be parched..." _

_He got up again and brushed past Gannen to the back of the cave and dug through his backpack, looking for his water bottle. When he found it he let out an "Ah ha!" and headed back over to Nakul. The wolf dog looked up at him with big brown eyes. Glalda sat down again and poured some water into his palm. He put it under Nakul's snout. The animal sniffed his hand and flicked his tongue out, taking in some water. When he realized what it was, he lapped all the life giving liquid._

_"Good boy."_

_Glalda grabbed a small bowl sitting upturned on the floor and poured the rest of the water in. He grabbed Nakul by the scruff and layed him on his lap, giving the wolf dog easier access to the bowl in Glalda's hand._

_He heard a huff behind him, Gannen has moved to the entrance of the cave. The cold wind blew his maroon colored hair in his face, "When you decide to dump that mongrel, I will come back."_

_"Where are you going to go?"_

_"Out." _

_With that Gannen grabbed his backpack and took out his knife, stomping out into the outside, and disappearing into the forest. Glalda shook his head, "Gods...why did I get stuck with him?"_

_He listened to the fire crackle and Nakul drink water and the wind blow outside, making eerie sounds as it moved through the trees. It was comforting. Moments later Glalda and Nakul were asleep, snoring softy. _


End file.
